Percy Weasley's Last Letter
by Unicornlady1
Summary: This is Percy Weasley's last letter ever, read as he explains why he did what he did


Disclaimer- I do not own any part of the Harry Potter trademark.

Dear Mum,

I shall not be living much longer; I saw the dark mark over this house not too long ago. But there are things I need to tell you. When you read this you may ask why I am allowing myself to die, the answer is that I have finally accepted a part of this life and this is why I must pay the consequences. I have accepted that I am a git, an idiot and if my brothers and Ginny are listening, I apologize most deeply. I realize that even that I am writing this now can never recompense the damage I did to all of you, I want, rather I need to explain the whys of my life. I guess knowing you are going to die gives you great perspective for there are things I know now about myself that I didn't know twelve hours ago. To explain most I need to go back to working for Mr. Crouch.

I began working for Mr. Crouch with huge dreams and at that time few were being fulfilled. One co-worker taught me how to get countries to grease my palms. This should have disgusted me but it did not, in little time I actually became fairly talented at it. On the side I earned quite a bit of money. Enough that when I was implicated in the scandal of Mr. Crouch, I paid my way into the office of the Junior Minister. I knew I was barely qualified, but I was proud. I always assumed that I belonged in Ravenclaw and I was placed in Gryffindor because of my surname. I had felt at that point in time, I was getting a place of fame through my own wit. When father thought that Mr. Fudge took me in to spy on the family, I was annoyed and proud. Part of my argument was right, it was not to spy on you my family, it was for all the other rotten things I had done. In the back of my mind there were parts of me that knew that I got the job because of laundered money and intrigue. But I fought it back saying I was equalizing and I worked harder for it. Then the real trouble started when I left home.

When I left home, I purchased an expensive flat; I filled it with expensive items. With Mr. Fudge I made new friends, very wealthy friends, the oldest of wizarding families. They lavished attention and threw money at me to keep quiet on supposed "little things" that went on in their homes. I relished in the attention, I convinced myself that this was only right. I convinced myself that I was bound for this world from the start and my family dragged me down. I soon became closer and closer with families like the Malfoys who had helped me lived the lifestyle I had grown accustomed to, fast people and fast girls. When Scrimgeour had me continue, I still had many wealthy benefactors charming me for bits of secrets only the ministry divulged. I ignored the pit I was falling into and my morals being destroyed. I ignored the signs given by the rich young heiresses coaxing facts out of me by pretending to care. I felt that emotion was real and was duped into lusts for women who thought of me as nothing but dirt with information they wanted.

But the final event happened as a total shock. I was recruited to be a Deatheater; I guess He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had figured that I would become a good mole in the ministry. Or they thought me gullible enough to do his bidding without asking questions. I retreated to my flat, and locked myself in it. I then sat on the chair that cost too much and did not feel comfortable and realized everything I had done. All my excuses just drifted away like clouds. Everything was clearer than it had been in a long time. I was just as much a criminal; I knew then that I had to stop the attack I knew about.

Here are my last wishes, they are also on my will so do not worry. I left a large amount of money in my will to help the Casper family . After that the rest goes to Mum and Dad and the rest of my siblings, it is the most I can do right now.

I am not a Deatheater, even though I believe I have done worse. I have betrayed you, my family. I have betrayed everyone in this country. And I have betrayed everything I used to hold near and dear to my heart. I am an idiot and a git. I only hope that you will begin to understand that I never hated any of my family. I let others control me in hopes of reaching "dreams." I also only hope that you will forgive me just a little.

Yours with Love,

Percival IgnatiusWeasley

AN- I can't think of Percy that mean so that is why I wrote this.

I might continue, who knows


End file.
